


La vida mágica de los hermanos Lecter

by OmegaLucy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover Harry Potter, Ligero OoC, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaLucy/pseuds/OmegaLucy
Summary: La vida en Hogwarts estaba llena de sorpresas, pero no importa que pasara, ambos  estarian juntos y se apoyarian siempre, eso hacia los hermanos despues de todo. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que no se puede estar siempre de acuerdo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: ¿Cómo están? Creo que hacía mucho quería hacer un crossover con el universo mágico de J.K. Rowling, pero quiero decirles que aunque manejaré este mundo, no tendrá nada que ver con la historia de Harry (sin Voldemort, sin un elegido, etc). Mantendré personajes de la saga de Rowling como los profesores de Hogwarts o algunos otros muy secundarios, no tendrán mayor relevancia, digamos que solo harán cameos. En mis advertencias hay Ooc, pero me esforzare lo más posible en mantener sus personalidades y características originales, y solo hacer los cambios necesarios. No los molesto más, que disfruten~

El día que Mischa recibió por fin su carta de ingreso a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el más feliz en aquella gran casa era Hannibal, porque su hermanita estaría por fin cerca suyo todo el año y no solo en las vacaciones como lo habían sido los dos últimos años desde que ingresó a la escuela. Mischa había mostrado dotes para la magia desde pequeña como todos en su familia, era evidente que se convertiría en una magnifica bruja en un futuro tal como lo había sido su madre. Su tío se ocupó de enviar una lechuza con la afirmación de que Mischa asistiría a la escuela de magos, las semanas siguientes pasaron muy rápido y llegado agosto se planeó la ida al callejón Diagon.

 

—Ayer estuve en Gringotts y aproveché para hacer un retiro, así podemos ir directamente a comprar los útiles que necesitas Mischa—empezó a decir Robertas mientras miraba la lista de libros de primer curso y materiales que le pedían a su sobrina.

—No me molestaría usar los libros de mi hermano, tío—aclaró la niña de diez años y cabellos rubios que caían sobre sus hombros, estaba feliz de por fin poder estudiar junto a su hermano mayor y como su cumpleaños era en los primeros días de septiembre, no había problema en que comenzara ese mismo año.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres libros nuevos? —La voz de Hannibal captó su atención, desde la trágica muerte de sus padres era poco común escucharle hablar, pero cuando se trataba de su hermanita parecía haber una gran excepción.

—Si lo estoy, estaré bien con esos—asintió sonriendo. El rubio de trece años apoyó su mano en sus cabellos y los acarició un poco.

—Aunque no necesites comprar libros, hay muchas otras cosas que necesitas, por ejemplo lo más esencial de todo: una varita—prosiguió su tío doblando el pergamino con la lista de útiles—. Mañana mismo iremos al callejón Diagon para ocuparnos de esto. Además, de todos modos debemos ir a Flourish y Blotts, Hannibal y Chiyoh si necesitan libros nuevos—comentó esta vez revisando la lista que había recibido el mayor de sus sobrinos. 

 

Robertas se retiró del gran salón para ir a comunicarle a su esposa la salida del día siguiente, dejando los menores en soledad.

 

—¿El señor Robertas te firmó el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade? —La primera en hablar fue Chiyoh. La bruja de origen japonés había vivido allí desde que llegaron hacía cinco años, cuando los señores Lecter fueron asesinados por un grupo de magos, la mayoría de ellos cumplía una condena en Azkaban, pero otros seguían libres y eran un gran peligro no solo para la comunidad mágica sino también para los muggles.

—No, aun no le he dicho que podemos salir este año del castillo—respondió mirando a su hermana menor—, pero no lo considero muy importante, preferiría pasar tiempo con Mischa que en Hogsmeade.

—Hermano no digas eso, seguro será divertido que vayas junto a Chiyoh.

 

Solo por la petición de su hermana, Hannibal accedió y durante la cena le comunicó a su tío sobre el permiso de salida que debía firmar para salir a Hogsmeade algunos fines de semana. Al día siguiente los cinco miembros de la familia se trasladaron al callejón Diagon por medio de la red flu, siendo su primera parada Ollivanders. Murasaki, Chiyoh y Robertas se quedaron afuera esperando, solo Hannibal entró junto a su hermana a la tienda ya que en esta no había mucho espacio para que todos entraran.

 

—Esperaba verla pronto señorita Lecter—comentó el vendedor de varitas mientras revisaba entre las amontonadas cajas alargadas—. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, parece que ayer había venido su hermano a buscar la suya—prosiguió mientras agarraba una caja y tomaba la varita de su interior para entregársela.

 

Una simple sacudida bastó para comprender que no era para ella y por eso, el señor Ollivander debió buscar alguna otra. Se tomó su tiempo, pero regresó con una nueva caja y una varita que llamó mucho la atención de la niña.

 

—No esperaba que a usted le correspondiera una varita como la de su hermano, por supuesto—habló de nuevo entregándole la varita— fibra de dragón y olmo, una combinación muy peculiar, ¿cómo le va con su varita señor Lecter?

—Muy bien, no he tenido ningún problema con ella—contestó de forma cerrada, no quería ser tan comunicativo. Se fijó en su hermana y cómo reaccionó la varita ante su toque, la expresión de Ollivander demostró que al parecer era la correcta.

—Interesante, cedro y núcleo de pluma de fénix, muy interesante—Ollivander guardó la varita en su caja.

—¿Por qué es interesante, señor? —Preguntó con curiosidad Mischa mientras veía a su hermano sacar el dinero para pagarla.

—Podría decirse que tiene una varita muy leal señorita Lecter, una varita que estará dispuesta a ayudarle siempre y a convertirle en una gran adversaria, por no decir temible, pero eso también dependerá de usted.

 

Al salir de Ollivanders, se dirigieron a la tienda de libros Flourish y Blotts, donde compraron los libros de tercer año para Chiyoh y Hannibal. Este último se paseaba por las estanterías hasta dar con un libro en concreto, como era de esperar el lugar estaba lleno de personas comprando libros para el pronto inicio de clases, así que debió detenerse en la larga fila para esperar.

 

—Hannibal—la voz de su amiga japonesa captó su atención—¿Qué haces aquí? El señor Robertas y lady Murasaki están más adelante.

—Estoy bien aquí, solo quiero llevar algo por mi cuenta—respondió mirando a su alrededor aunque era difícil ver mucho con tanta gente—¿Dónde está Mischa? —Preguntó al no verla ni con sus tíos ni con su amiga.

—Dijo que quería ver los libros sobre adivinación—señaló al fondo de la tienda, la cual tenía estantes con libros especializadas en tal área—, le sugerí que no creyera mucho lo que dicen.

—¿No crees en la adivinación? —Preguntó logrando ver a su hermana paseándose por aquellas estanterías.

—Solo sé que no escogeré Adivinación para este año, dicen que la profesora de esa materia está desquiciada.

—No hables mal de alguien que no conoces, Chiyoh—le regañó aunque no mostraba gran severidad en su voz, solo se mantenía observando a su hermana.

—Solo es lo que dicen los de años superiores—dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que la del rubio, pero no dio con Mischa sino con alguien diferente—¿Ese no es Graham?

 

La mirada de Hannibal se desvió de su hermana y aunque le costó un poco logró distinguir al chico castaño que miraba una de las repisas, tal vez evaluaba la posibilidad de elegir Adivinación, en realidad lo sentía muy seguro, la legeremancia era un don que había desarrollado desde pequeño, pero sentía que era grosero indagar en la mente de otros sin su pleno consentimiento así que se abstenía de hacerlo. Will Graham era un mago de su misma edad, cuya característica más llamativa a su parecer era el hecho de ser hijo de muggles, alguien que vulgarmente sería llamado un “sangre sucia”, por supuesto él jamás usaría un adjetivo tan denigrante para llamarle, incluso cuando él y Will Graham no congeniaban.

 

—Hannibal, Chiyoh—Murasaki se les acercó, ya habían enviado los paquetes con los libros a la mansión—¿Y Mischa? Aún hay más cosas que comprar.

—Quiero pagar un libro.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando estábamos adelante? —La mujer dejó salir un leve suspiro—Iremos a comprar un caldero para Mischa, les esperaremos en el negocio de los calderos—se adelantó junto a su esposo.

 

Mientras Hannibal y Chiyoh seguían en la fila para comprar el libro, Mischa seguía mirando los libros sobre adivinación, se le hacían un poco curiosos que la mayoría solo hablaba de malos presagios y como saber cuándo la muerte estaba cerca. Decidió que mejor regresaba con su hermano, sabía que solía preocuparse demasiado por ella. Dejó el libro que hojeaba y se dispuso a ir con Hannibal cuando una de las personas que ahí estaba le chocó con cierta brusquedad, esperó alguna clase de disculpa, pero aquel chico solo le miró un momento antes de seguir su camino.

 

—Pero que maleducado—murmuró para sí, viendo a aquel sujeto castaño ir hacia donde ella estaba antes. Decidió solo ignorarlo y proseguir, aunque le asustó no ver a sus tíos, por suerte logró dar pronto con su hermano y Chiyoh—¿Y el tío Robertas y la tía Murasaki?

—Nos esperan en el negocio de calderos—respondió la azabache, ya habían pagado por el libro.

—Lo siento, me entretuve mirando unos libros—se disculpó pensando que se habían retrasado por ella.

—Te compré algo—Hannibal le entregó el libro envuelto. Mischa lo agarró casi de inmediato, sonriendo feliz a su hermano mayor antes de quitar el envoltorio.

—Pero hermano, tú tenías este…

—Quería que tuvieras uno nuevo al menos.

 

La menor de los Lecter volvió a envolver su ejemplar de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos de Newt Scamander y los tres salieron juntos de Flourish y Blotts. Cuando se reunieron de nuevo con sus tíos, siguieron moviéndose por el callejón comprando otros materiales de necesidad para los menores, cuando salieron por fin de Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones, las compras estaban casi terminadas.

 

—¿Por qué no vamos por un helado a Florean Fortescue? —Propuso el señor Robertas cuando enviaron las bolsas con las túnicas a casa.

—Eso estaría genial tío—asintió la más joven muy feliz con la idea—¿Puedo pedir de dos sabores?

—Claro que si—asintió enternecido por esos ojos brillantes—. Murasaki llévalos por favor, los alcanzo en un momento.

—Por supuesto querido—asintió y se alejó con los tres hacia la heladería, por suerte había una mesa libre donde se sentaron y ordenaron lo querían.

—¿A dónde habrá ido el tío Robertas? —Dijo Mischa mirando hacia las tiendas que había cerca.

—Me pareció que entró al Emporio de las lechuzas—respondió la menor de las asiáticas—, pero puede solo ser idea mía.

—Creo que no te equivocas Chiyoh—Murasaki se fijó en como su esposo volvía con una jaula en la cual había una lechuza completamente blanca.

—Espero que te guste Mischa, tu hermano tiene un hurón y Chiyoh un sapo, es hora de que alguno de ustedes tenga una lechuza—por la expresión de felicidad de su sobrina, supo que había dado en el clavo.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Es preciosa, tío! ¡Gracias! —Exclamó mirando al ave muy emocionada, no solo a Robertas le gustaba ver a Mischa tan contenta, su felicidad era algo que a Hannibal le bastaba para sentirse bien.

…

 

Llegado el día de la partida a Hogwarts, los cinco miembros de la familia Lecter se encontraban ya en la estación de King’s Cross. Los tres jóvenes empujaban los carritos con sus respectivos baúles y las jaulas de sus mascotas hacia el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10, llegando así al andén 9 ¾ donde el expreso de Hogwarts esperaba.

 

—Hannibal cuida mucho de Mischa, es una pena que no podamos pasar su cumpleaños con ella, pero estoy seguro que deseabas ya pasar ese día con tu hermana—le decía su tío mientras le ayudaba a subir su baúl—. Escriban seguido, Mischa no te preocupes si no quedas en la misma casa de tu hermano, eso no cambiará nada.

—Pero lo más seguro es que quedes en la casa de Slytherin—intervino Murasaki—, después de todo, todos los Lecter han acabado allí.

—Sí, es como una tradición familiar, pero eso no define nada, así que no pienses en eso—prosiguió su tío antes de abrazarla—Que tengan un buen viaje, cuídense mucho.

 

Los tres se despidieron y terminaron de subir al tren en el cual buscaron un compartimento donde acomodaron sus baúles y tomaron asiento. Desde la ventana pudieron ver a sus tíos entre la multitud de padres y tutores que se despedían de sus hijos y les deseaban un buen viaje y un buen año escolar. Los tres se despidieron desde la ventana y solo se acomodaron bien cuando el tren se alejó por completo de la estación y ya no se veía nada de la misma.

 

—¿Estás emocionada? —Preguntó Chiyoh a Mischa, quien acariciaba el plumaje de su lechuza con suavidad, esta se dejaba hacer muy a gusto.

—Mucho, me leí alguno de los libros de mi hermano mientras ustedes estaban en clases, también mi tío me prestó unos cuantos, quería estar preparada para este año—respondió buscando uno de los dulces para lechuzas.

—Entonces estarás preparada para muchas cosas, podrías practicar algunos hechizos simples—le sugirió su hermano.

 

Por un rato Hannibal le ayudó a practicar hechizos muy simples, cuando el carrito de dulces pasó el rubio compró algunas golosinas para su hermana y Chiyoh, no era de comer mucho a menos que su hermanita insistiera demasiado, de ese modo fue que cedió a comer al menos una rana de chocolate. Se entretuvieron un poco, a Hannibal le gustaba tanto viajar con su adorada hermanita, allí, ya no tendría que esperar a la navidad o al verano para poder verla.

 

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos cambiemos—sugirió Chiyoh mirando como el sol se estaba poniendo, no debía faltar mucho para que llegaran a la estación en Hogsmeade.

…

 

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, Mischa debió separarse temporalmente de su hermano y Chiyoh, después de todo, los de primer año daban un paseo por el lago hasta el castillo guiados por el guardabosques, el resto iban en carretas hasta allí. Al llegar al castillo, fueron recibidos por la profesora Minerva McGonagall, la cual les dio una breve explicación sobre el proceso de selección y seguidamente pasaron al Gran comedor.

 

—A medida que les llame, se acercarán, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán a que casa pertenecen— anunció la profesora desenrollando un pergamino en el cual estaban los nombres de todos. Mischa se fijó en el mesón donde estaban sentados los de Slytherin sin prestar mucha atención a los que estaban llamando en ese momento, sonrió a su hermano antes de mirar de nuevo a la profesora—Raymond Clever.

 

Mischa se fijó en el niño que fue a sentarse en el banco, no tenía nada de llamativo, pero aun así el sombrero se tomó su tiempo antes de por fin tomar una decisión y enviarlo a Hufflepuff. La mesa de dicha casa estalló en aplausos de emoción al tener un nuevo miembro, el chico rápidamente fue a su nueva mesa donde fue bien recibido por todos.

 

—Francis Dolarhyde—al escuchar el nombre del siguiente niño, de nuevo todos guardaron silencio. Esta vez al banco se acercó un niño un poco más alto que los otros, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y una curiosa deformación en su labio superior; se notaba mucho más cohibido que los que ya habían pasado.

—¡Slytherin! —Gritó el sombrero después de meditarlo unos segundos. La mesa estalló en aplausos asustando un poco al niño que se bajó del banco y se dirigió a la mesa, algunos miembros le saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida, Francis apenas correspondió a los saludos antes de mirar de vuelta a los que aun esperaban.

—Aún faltan varias letras para la “L”, Hannibal—susurró la asiática escuchando a la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudir cuando una niña que se unió a su casa, el rubio parecía muy ansioso por ver a su hermana pasar. Y así nombraron a otros tantos niños hasta llegar a ella.

—Mischa Lecter—de nuevo el silencio inundó el Gran comedor cuando la niña rubia subió hasta el banco y le colocaron el sombrero.

—Oh, otra Lecter—comentó el sombrero de modo que solo Mischa le escuchaba—¡Ravenclaw!

 

La mesa de dicha casa empezó a aplaudir con emoción, pero Hannibal no era capaz de escucharlos, estaba ido intentando procesar aquello ¿Mischa no había quedado en Slytherin? ¿No estaría con él en su sala común por las noches? ¿Qué tan a menudo podría verla aunque estuvieran en el mismo lugar? Mientras Mischa bajaba sonriente a saludar al resto de Ravenclaw, Hannibal solo era capaz de sentir un nudo en el estómago. 

 

—Bienvenida Mischa—le saludó una chica de facciones asiáticas y largo cabello negro—Soy Beverly Katz, estoy en segundo año.

—Mucho gusto Beverly—saludó estrechando su mano así como la de otros compañeros, entre ellos uno de los prefectos. Nombraron a unos cuantos niños más, pero Mischa solo intentaba mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, le preocupaba que su hermano no tomara bien aquello

—James Price—volvió a hablar McGonagall luego de otros aplausos. El niño mencionado subió y tomó asiento permitiendo que le colocaran el sombrero.

—¡Ravenclaw!

 

De nuevo la casa de Ravenclaw estalló en aplausos, Mischa se unió a ellos saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre su hermano mayor, esperaba poder hablar con él después. Aquel niño tomó asiento junto a ella, tenía el cabello entre rubio y castaño, al igual que todos parecía más relajado ahora que estaba en una casa; Lecter le saludó con una dulce sonrisa, él le devolvió el saludo y al resto de sus compañeros. Volvieron la vista de nuevo al siguiente niño, era idéntico a James Price y de hecho tenían el mismo apellido, Mischa supuso que eran mellizos, aunque el sombrero lo envió a Hufflepuff. Al menos no era la única que era separada de su familia.

 

—Clarice Starling.

 

Mischa se quedó mirando a la niña que subía al banco. Tenía el pelo rojo y a diferencia de la mayoría no se veía muy nerviosa, en realidad parecía más determinada que cualquiera de los que había pasado por el sombreo seleccionador.

 

—¡Gryffindor!

 

Se quedó viendo como la pelirroja caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, si lo pensaba de ese modo si tenía “cara de Gryffindor”, por lo que había leído sobre dicha casa por supuesto. Pero no podía juzgar a alguien por su casa o sin siquiera saber nada de ella, lo mejor era intentar socializar un poco después, aunque no veía que podía tener de especial ella.

 

—Randall Tier—un niño de pelo castaño oscuro se movió del reducido grupo de alumnos y tomó asiento en el banco. La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero y pareció tomarse más tiempo que con cualquier otro para decidir.

—¡Gryffindor!

 

A pesar de que los aplausos se mantenían tan fuertes como al inicio, muchos ya se estaban aburriendo pues aquello estaba tomando mucho tiempo, aunque solo quedaban tres niños esperando a ser llamados, muchos ansiaban que el sombrero los eligiera rápido. El siguiente de ellos fue enviado a Slytherin y la mesa donde estaban Hannibal y Chiyoh volvió a aplaudir.

 

—Margot Verger—la penúltima en subir era una niña realmente hermosa para su edad, llamaba la atención muy fácilmente. Mischa sonrió un poco, conocía a esa niña, había ido a su casa el verano anterior, su hermano también estudiaba en Hogwarts y estaba en la misma casa de Hannibal, aunque a su hermano no parecía agradarle mucho, por suerte Margot no era nada como Mason.

—¡Ravenclaw!

 

Cuando el sombrero anunció que estaba en su misma casa, aplaudió realmente feliz y no dudó en saludarle cuando se acercó a la mesa. Margot sonrió feliz de verle, saludándole, luego a Jimmy, que como muchos otros niños no pudo evitar quedársele viendo demás y luego al resto. Algo que Mischa había escuchado de su tío era el hecho de que Margot Verger era una veela por herencia de su madre y había leído que esa era la razón de su distinguida belleza.

 

—Brian Zeller—por fin pasó el ultimo niño.

—¡Ravenclaw!

 

Al ser el último aplauso, fue incluso más fuerte que los anteriores. El azabache tomó asiento junto a Margot y desde allí recibió la bienvenida del resto de su nueva casa. Cuando retiraron el banco y el sombrero seleccionador, el director dio un pequeño discurso antes de por fin dar inicio al banquete. Para los nuevos fue impresionante ver como la comida apareció en los mesones y de inmediato todos comenzaron a comer.

 

—Cuando te vi pensé que quedarías en Slytherin con tu hermano—comentó Margot mientras comía un poco de puré de patatas.

—Yo creí lo mismo—contestó la rubia agarrando una de las alitas de pollo—¿Tus papás se molestaran por eso?

—Sé que papá se enojara—aquello le desanimó un poco, pero prefirió dejarlo de lado—¿El otro Price era tu hermano? —Decidió cambiar de tema y hablar con Jimmy.

—Así es, somos mellizos, pero no somos muy parecidos que digamos—contestó antes de beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—¿De que hablas? —Intervino Brian—¡Son iguales! Si ambos estuvieran en Ravenclaw no los podría diferenciar.

—Que grosero eres—reprochó Price aunque las dos niñas se rieron—¿Ustedes tienen familia aquí?

—Mi hermano mayor está en tercero, pero él está en la casa de Slytherin—respondió Mischa intentando mirar hacia tal mesa, su hermano era un poco obstinado para comer, esperaba que se alimentara un poco.

—Mi hermano igual—habló Margot—, pero me alegra haber quedado en una casa diferente, sé que mi padre se molestará, todos los Verger quedan en Slytherin, pero no quisiera estar tan cerca de mi hermano.

—Debe ser muy malo para que digas eso—dijo Brian haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Los Verger son de gran influencia en el mundo de los magos porque se especializan en la cría de criaturas mágicas para la creación de varitas mágicas—a la conversación se unió Beverly, la niña de segundo año.

—Excepto de dragones, son muy complejos de manejar—confirmó la veela—, papá ha querido unirse a la cría de dragones, pero se requieren demasiadas medidas de seguridad, es más simple criar fénix y unicornios para creación de varitas mágicas.

—¿Están asociados con Ollivanders? —Preguntó Beverly con sorpresa.

—Así es y con otros fabricantes de varitas.

 

Luego de un rato, los platos casi vacíos desaparecieron y dieron paso a una gran variedad de postres. Mischa comía un poco de pastel de chocolate, aunque seguía mirando de vez en cuando a la mesa de Slytherin, estaba preocupada por él y sabía que al menos por esa noche no podrían hablar, aunque esperaba que su hermano hiciera uso de su legeremancia y en su mente viera que estaba bien y que quería que él estuviera bien.

Terminado el banquete, el director dio un último discurso y advirtió que nadie debía acercarse al bosque prohibido. Los primeros en ponerse de pie fueron los prefectos, llamaron a los de primer año y los guiaron a donde quedaban sus respectivas salas comunes. Los de Ravenclaw, fueron guiados a una torre en el ala oeste del castillo ya que allí se encontraba su sala común; una vez allí, el prefecto les dijo que sus cosas ya estaban en las habitaciones e indicó de qué lado iban los niños y a qué lado iban las niñas.

 

—Buenas noches, hasta mañana—se despidieron Mischa y Margot antes de ir al dormitorio de chicas. Como les habían dicho, allí estaban ya sus cosas, incluida la lechuza de Mischa.

—Que hermosa lechuza, ¿cómo se llama? —Preguntó Verger acercándose a la jaula del ave.

—Se llama Snow, me la regaló mi tío—respondió sonriente al ver a su lechuza, parecía agradarle Margot.

—El nombre le queda muy bien.

 

Luego de un rato las dos se acostaron a dormir como el resto de sus compañeras, había sido un día muy largo.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos se encontraban de camino al Gran comedor para desayunar antes de iniciar su jornada de estudios del día. Antes de ir a su mesa con el resto de Ravenclaw, Mischa se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin a buscar a su hermano mayor, aunque por unos momentos la idea de que estuviera enojado con ella le aterró, después de todo, ni siquiera pareció molesta o disgustada cuando el sombrero le envió a otra casa.

—Buenos días—el abrazo de Hannibal despejó totalmente aquellos pensamientos, que si bien eran absurdos, le mantuvieron preocupada parte de su trayecto.  
—Buenos días Hannibal—saludó correspondiendo su abrazo con cariño.  
— ¿Qué tal dormiste? Anoche no pude desearte buenas noches—se separó un poco para ver mejor a su hermana. Admitía que hubiese preferido verla con el logo de Slytherin en lugar de Ravenclaw y los detalles verdes en lugar de azul, pero daba igual, a su parecer se vería perfecta con cualquiera de los colores de las casas de Hogwarts.  
—Muy bien, pero me hubiera gustado hablar contigo antes de ir a la sala común—dijo mirando un momento hacia su mesa y luego a su hermano— ¿Y Chiyoh?  
—También me hubiera gustado que habláramos—le acomodo uno de sus mechones rubios tras la oreja—. Creo que sigue en el baño, no debe tardar en bajar.  
—Salúdala de mi parte, iré a comer y tú también deberías comer algo—Hannibal sintió que no podía negarse a esos ojos—, nos vemos después hermano.  
—Cuídate—se despidió antes de verle ir de regreso a su mesa con el resto de sus compañeros. Hannibal fue a tomar asiento en el gran mesón y miró la comida sin muchas ganas, pero al final accedió a comer un poco de pan tostado y tocino.

Mientras todos desayunaban, una gran parvada de lechuzas llegó con el correo. Algunas dejaban caer sus encargos sobre los alumnos, otras al menos tenían la decencia de aterrizar aunque tiraban un poco de comida en el proceso. Los hermanos Lecter habían recibido una carta cada uno por parte de su tío, para desearles un buen comienzo de clases y para felicitar a Mischa por entrar a Ravenclaw, que no debía preocuparse de lo que dijese su familia –específicamente, sus abuelos- y que hiciera muchos amigos.

— ¿Eso es un vociferador? —La pregunta de Jimmy Price captó la atención de los que estaban cerca de él. Mischa se fijó en la curiosa carta que tenía Margot en las manos, parecía muy asustada y no quería abrirla para nada.  
—Deberías abrirla, es peor si no lo haces—le sugirió Beverly a pesar de que su mirada era una evidente expresión de pesar.

Los gritos de un hombre resonaron en casi todo el Gran comedor, la mayoría se fijó en el vociferador que le gritaba a la pobre Margot, la cual solo podía encogerse en su lugar intentado mostrarse firme a pesar del regaño de su padre por quedar en una casa diferente a toda la familia Verger. Algunos alumnos le miraban con pena e incluso algunos con burla, pero cuando el vociferador se autodestruyó, todos volvieron a sus asuntos como si nada.   
En la mesa de Slytherin, Mason Verger sonrió satisfecho sin importarle que su hermana parecía esforzarse mucho en no llorar.  
…

La clase de Transformaciones fue lo suficientemente agradable e interesante como para distraer a Margot del regaño que había recibido de su padre, cosa que aliviaba a Mischa, quien no se había separado de su lado en un intento de consolarle un poco. La clase de Encantamientos también había sido muy agradable y tal vez por eso sintió que había pasado muy rápido, pues cuando lo notó ya el timbre había sonado indicando que era hora del almuerzo.   
El mayor de los Lecter por otro lado, a pesar de estar más tranquilo luego de hablar con su hermana, le había fastidiado mucho la actitud de Mason durante la mañana, comentando con varios de sus compañeros la terrible desagracia que era Margot por no entrar a Slytherin. Desde el primer año ese chico le había parecido desagradable, pero en su limitado trato con las personas no había sido capaz de dejárselo muy en claro y había ocasiones en las que le hablaba como si fuesen iguales.

— ¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres si supieran que su hija no quedó en su misma casa? —Le escuchó decir a pesar de que esforzaba mucho en ignorarle, sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¡Estarían orgullosos de Mischa! Así como él lo estaba ahora.  
—No creo que eso hubiera sido un problema para ellos—apenas giró el rostro para mirarle con evidente desprecio, no tenía por qué ocultar su disgusto en realidad.  
—Oh~—Mason sonrió ante aquella mirada, su desprecio era tan interesante y casi palpable—. Bueno, para mi padre es algo muy importante, cada Verger que ha pasado por Hogwarts ha quedado en la casa de Slytherin, después de todo ¿Dónde más quedan los descendientes del mismo Salazar?   
—Dime algo Mason ¿acaso hablas parcel? —Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.  
— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, ¿a qué rayos viene eso?  
—Significa que ya no hay ni una gota de Salazar Slytherin en tus venas ni en las de Margot ni en ningún otro Verger, no hay razón para que no puedan quedar en una casa diferente.

Mason sonrió forzadamente, era evidente el brillo de ira en sus ojos, del mismo modo Hannibal le mantenía la mirada, solo que su expresión era completamente seria. Los que estaban cerca temían que pudieran sacar sus varitas y atacarse en pleno comedor, pero Lecter no quería dar una mala imagen a su hermana, si ella no estuviera allí, hubiera mandado a volar a Mason hacía mucho. 

—Ustedes dos cálmense, ¿quieren que nos quiten puntos desde ahora o qué? —La voz de Frederick Chilton no hizo más que irritar a Hannibal, pero empleó todo el autocontrol que tenía.  
—Pero si solo estamos hablando, no hacíamos nada malo—Verger sonrió como si nada malo ocurriese— ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar sobre lo patéticas que pueden ser las hermanas menores?

Chiyoh, Frederick y el resto de los presentes vieron a Mason salir disparado contra una pared luego de una ligera ráfaga color verde. Todos giraron sus rostros hacia su agresor y se encontraron con Hannibal apuntando su varita en dirección a donde Mason cayó casi inconsciente, el comedor estaba en completo silencio. Varios profesores que estaba comiendo se levantaron tras ver lo ocurrido. Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Mischa y Margot miraban con sorpresa al mayor de los Lecter que no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo y de no ser por la intervención del director Dumbledore y el profesor Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Hannibal hubiera lanzado otro hechizo al debilitado Verger.  
…

—Estarás castigado y apenas es el primer día —comentó Chiyoh muy sorprendida mientras caminaban a su clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras— ¿Acaso querías romper un record este año? Además ya nos quitaron diez puntos.  
—No me disculparé por eso, Mason lo merecía—gruñó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la asiática.   
—Eso no te lo discuto, Hannibal, pero deberías aprender a contenerte un poco.

El rubio dejó salir un gruñido como única respuesta, en la noche cumplió con su castigo, agradecía que el profesor Snape no lo hubiera pospuesto para el día siguiente. Y es que el tres de septiembre, Mischa Lecter cumplió once años; al despertar se encontró con una gran variedad de regalos en su cama, sabía que varios eran de su tío de Robertas y su tía Murasaki, pero uno era de por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Feliz cumpleaños Mischa—su hermano no dudó en abrazarle en cuanto le vio en el Gran comedor esa mañana.  
—Gracias hermano—correspondió el abrazo con cariño.

Durante los espacios libres del día, ambos hermanos aprovecharon sus momentos juntos, los dos últimos cumpleaños de Mischa los habían pasado separados, pero ya no volvería a ser así. Durante el almuerzo, Hannibal y Chiyoh le hicieron un espacio en la mesa de Slytherin para que comiera con ellos y mientras esperaban la siguiente hora de clases, estuvieron juntos en los jardines hablando de cualquier cosa.

—Tuve mi primera clase de vuelo esta mañana—contaba la menor de los tres— ¡Fue asombroso! Volar se siente increíble, aunque un chico de Hufflepuff se cayó de su escoba, pero no le pasó nada.  
—Hannibal también se cayó de la escoba la primera vez—recordó la japonesa, abochornando un poco al rubio.  
—Creo que volar no es algo que se me dé muy bien, por eso espero que me vaya mejor cuando tenga que aprender a aparecerme—se limitó a mirar a otro lado.  
—Pero aún falta mucho para que podamos aprender eso, así que deberías intentar llevarte mejor con la escoba.

Mischa dejó salir una suave risita, su hermano no quiso decir nada más al respecto, pero le gustaba ver a su hermana reír y más en un día tan importante para ella. Pasado un rato, la niña se fue a su clase de Pociones, mientras que su hermano y la azabache se fueron a la clase de Runas Antiguas.  
…

Luego de la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, los hermanos Lecter se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Hannibal tenía algunos deberes por hacer así que decidió permanecer en la sala común de Slytherin con Chiyoh para terminarlos de una vez. 

—Creo que Mason no duró en la enfermería tanto como hubieras querido—escuchó decir a la asiática. Hannibal levantó la mirada de su libro y se fijó en como Verger se encontraba hablando con algunos de sus compañeros, le dirigió una mirada de aparente burla y luego siguió hablando.  
—Mi padre me dijo que cuando estudió en Hogwarts, no entraban mestizos a la casa de Slytherin—Mason y sus compañeros dirigieron su mirada a un niño de primer año que estaba sentado cerca de una mesita escribiendo en un pergamino, este pareció oírlos y se tensó un poco—Tu padre era un muggle ¿verdad? —Preguntó directamente, el niño se encogió un poco en sí mismo.  
—Yo no lo sé, no lo conocí—respondió Francis Dolarhyde intentando concentrarse en su tarea de Transformaciones. Su abuela le había prohibido hablar del tema, pero no entendía como alguien podría saberlo en tan pocos días de haber llegado a la escuela.  
—No creo que no sepas nada sobre él, fue un escándalo, mi padre me contó que incluso salió en El Profeta—prosiguió hablando como si nada—, que la heredera de los Dolarhyde se fue con un simple muggle.  
—Yo no sé nada, mi abuela no me contó nada sobre él—tenía muy pocos conocimientos sobre su progenitor, solo sabía que era un humano ordinario y que su abuela lo llamaba “la desagracia de su familia”.  
—Es curioso ¿sabes? Que un sucio mestizo entrara a…  
—Cállate Mason—Lecter bufó obstinado llamando la atención del susodicho y sus amigos—¿En qué clase de época te ha enseñado a vivir tu padre? Es difícil que ahora alguien siga siendo de sangre pura, en algún momento deberían entrar mestizos o incluso hijos de muggles a Slytherin.  
—La casa de Slytherin perdería una de sus mayores características si eso pasara—refutó Verger con brusquedad—. La unión entre magos y muggles debería seguir prohibida.  
—No pueden hacer tal cosa o tendremos que acabar casándonos con nuestros hermanos y me sentiría muy mal por la pequeña Margot si tuviera que soportarte el resto de su vida—el comentario de Hannibal hizo reír a Chiyoh e incluso Francis sonrió un poco—No es tu asunto si él es un mestizo o un sangre pura, déjalo en paz o te enviaré otro rato a la enfermería.  
—¿Me estas amenazando, Lecter? —Esta vez sacó su varita y le apuntó—Porque si es así las cosas no serán como ayer en el comedor.  
—Tienes razón, si continuas hablando, la señora Pomfrey tendrá que reparar cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

Mason se tensó ante aquella frívola mirada. No era posible que Hannibal supiera magia tan avanzada, pero no podía confiarse y arriesgarse, el rubio parecía capaz de echarle una maldición imperdonable y no sentiría remordimiento alguno. Al final solo guardó su varita y se alejó con su grupo de amigos a los dormitorios. Hannibal reprendió a su amiga con la mirada pues seguía riéndose, aquello no le parecía un motivo de gracia.

—Francis—se fijó en el niño que volvió a tensarse al oír su nombre—, no es importante si estas emparentado con un muggle, no dejes que te molesten por eso, tu sangre no es lo que más vale de ti.

Aunque Hannibal solo volvió su vista al libro tras decir aquello, Dolarhyde se le quedó viendo con ojos brillosos por la emoción y admiración que empezaba a sentir por aquel chico rubio.   
…

El otoño avanzaba bastante rápido, el viento que soplaba con fuerza tumbaba más fácilmente las hojas de los árboles, incluso las del sauce boxeador. Había días en los que solía llover de manera torrencial y empapaba a los que practicaban quidditch en el campo o simplemente acababa por hacerles cancelar sus prácticas. Al mayor de los Lecter jamás le interesó aquel deporte en lo más mínimo y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo en algún momento, pero con Mischa era diferente. Le gustaba ver los entrenamientos del equipo de Ravenclaw los fines de semana luego de acabar con sus deberes.  
Pero ese día era diferente de los otros, ese día se celebraba Halloween así que para la hora de la cena, el techo encantado estaba oscuro y casi tétrico, pero el Gran comedor era iluminado por múltiples velas que se hallaban flotando en el interior de calabazas talladas para la época. Las mesas estaban llenas de toda clase de dulces, postres y golosinas. Todos los estudiantes comían a gustos mientras platicaban sobre cualquier cosa. 

—Dentro de una semana será el primer juego de quidditch de la temporada—comentó Mischa mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de avellanas.  
—No sabía que te gustara el quidditch—Margot dejo un momento la manzana acaramelada que comía—. A mí me gustaría ir a uno de los mundiales, pero sé que mi papá no me llevaría con él.  
—No sabía que me gustara en realidad—admitió probando otro trozo de pastel—Solo empecé a ver las prácticas de los equipos, pero un mundial suena fascinante.  
—Y lo son—Jimmy se unió a la conversación tras acabar de comer una galleta con forma de fantasma—Mis padres nos llevaron a mi hermano y a mí al último mundial ya que papá trabaja en el ministerio en el Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos, conseguir entradas es muy sencillo para él ya que fue jugador.  
—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Mischa impresionada, del mismo modo Margot y Brian le prestaron más atención.  
—Así es. Él era golpeador en la selección nacional de Irlanda, pero decidió retirarse cuando mi hermano y yo nacimos, así que le ofrecieron trabajo en el ministerio—agarró otra galleta al acabar su explicación.  
—Básicamente dejó de ser jugador por tu culpa—bromeó un poco Zeller, ganándose una mirada de reproche.  
—Que genial debió ser—comentó Mischa bastante impresionada.

Casi todos siguieron comiendo a gusto sin dejar sus conversaciones. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Will Graham jugaba un poco con su tenedor, indeciso de si seguir comiendo del pastel de chocolate del cual se había servido. Estaba nervioso, pronto sería su primer partido de quidditch y aunque lo hacía bien en las practicas, le preocupaba que algo pudiera salir mal durante el juego contra Ravenclaw. 

— ¿No tienes hambre? —Georgia Madchen le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella comía muy tranquila una paleta de remolino, parecía infinita y que no la terminaría nunca.  
—Sí, solo estaba pensando que ya falta poco para el juego de quidditch—Will no era muy comunicativo con todos, Georgia era una de esas pequeñas excepciones que le permitían abrirse un poco.  
—Supongo que es natural—dejó la paleta un momento para agarrar una galleta con forma de fantasma y comerla, aunque minutos atrás el fantasma de su casa –Nick casi decapitado- se había quejado de la insulsa forma de las galletas ¿Por qué un fantasma era representado como una simple sábana? Luego de eso muchos se abstuvieron de comer las dichosas galletas—. Es tu primer juego, pero lo harás bien, aunque eres el más joven del equipo ¿no?  
—Sí, la mayoría de los que pasaron la prueba son de años superiores y soy el único de tercero—dejó salir un suspiró antes de comer al fin un poco—Jack es muy estricto como capitán.  
—Me imagino que sí—agarró otra galleta—Más te vale anotar muchos puntos.  
—Georgia soy el guardián, yo no puedo anotar puntos.

La equivocación de su amiga al menos le hizo reír un poco, solo estaba a una semana del juego, aún quedaban algunas prácticas más así que no debía preocuparse tanto. Decidió seguir comiendo y hablando con Georgia sobre lo absurdas que eran las clases de Adivinación.   
Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi~! Aquí está el capítulo dos de la historia. Conociéndome, es un tiempo record xd Tal vez avanzo un poco rápido, IDK, pero es necesario, luego me tomaré mi tiempo para que el romance fluya (¿?) Estoy casi segura que la temporada de quidditch inicia antes de Halloween, pero preferí hacerlo al revés :’v (en tal caso de estar equivocada, mejor para mí (¿?) No tengo mucho que decir, sus opiniones serán bien recibidas :D Nos leemos


	3. Capitulo 3

El primer partido de quidditch de la temporada por fin había llegado. Los miembros de ambos equipos se encontraban en sus correspondientes vestidores mientras profesores y alumnos tomaban asiento en las gradas. Hannibal y Mischa se habían sentado juntos, aunque al mayor no le interesaba mucho aquel deporte mágico, no le molestaba estar con su hermana. Por suerte hacían buen clima para el partido, aunque no dejaba de hacer frío así que la mayoría vestía bufandas de los colores de su respectiva casa.  
Dentro del vestidor del equipo de Gryffindor, Will Graham intentaba escuchar el discurso de su capitán, pero estaba un poco distraído acomodándose sus guantes especiales de guardián e intentando que los nervios no le carcomieran. 

— ¡Will! —La voz de Jack le trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. No estés nervioso, mantente concentrado, vamos a ganarle a Ravenclaw.

Graham solo pudo asentir y con esas palabras el equipo tomó sus escobas y salieron al campo. El equipo de Ravenclaw también estaba entrando y madame Hootch esperaba en el centro a que se prepararan. Todos los jugadores se elevaron en sus escobas alrededor de sus capitanes, la profesora liberó las bludgers y luego la snitch dorada, las tres pelotas despegaron en seguida. Cuando la Quaffle estuvo en el aire dio inicio el partido.   
El juego fue realmente reñido, pero Will hacía un gran trabajo como guardián y para el equipo de azul era difícil anotar. Jack estaba bastante satisfecho con su nuevo jugador y cuando el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la snitch, el partido acabo con un marcador de 60-230, otorgando la primera victoria a los de túnica roja. Los miembros de Ravenclaw estaban bastante desanimados y los de Slytherin enojados con la victoria de Gryffindor.

—No deberías molestarte, solo fue un juego—Hannibal intentaba consolar un poco a su hermana, quien estaba disgustada porque su equipo había perdido.  
—No es justo—protestó Mischa mientras caminaban de vuelta al interior del castillo—Espero que la próxima vez podamos ganar.  
—Supongo que Jack Crawford hizo bien en escoger a ese sangre sucia como guardián—comentó la japonesa aunque se ganó una mirada despectiva por parte de Hannibal.  
— ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar así Chiyoh? No vuelvas a hablar así de ningún hijo de muggles, aunque se trate de Graham.

La advertencia del rubio le sorprendió bastante, también a su hermana, pero ambas eran conscientes de que a él no le gustaba referirse a nadie de forma tan despectiva y vulgar, incluso si era alguien con quien solía dirigirse malas miradas como aquel chico castaño.   
…

Las semanas siguieron avanzando y el otoño poco a poco cedió al invierno. Hacía mucho frío y solía nevar casi a diario por lo que casi nadie salía del castillo a menos que fuera para ir a los invernaderos a las clases de Herbología o los que asistían a clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, muchos dejaron el castillo para pasar aquellos días festivos con sus familias, los Lecter eran de esos que se marchaban por la época. Sus tíos los recibieron muy alegres y aquellas semanas hubieron sido perfectas de no ser por una carta del abuelo Lecter, en la cual reprochaba el hecho de que Mischa no perteneciera a la casa de Slytherin.   
La más pequeña de la familia se sintió realmente triste, comprendiendo como debía sentirse Margot con el rechazo de su padre por aquel simple hecho. Robertas estaba furioso con su padre por haber sido tan duro con su sobrina por una tontería, pero al menos Hannibal había logrado tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir mejor. 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Hannibal pasando una mano por los cabellos de su hermana, la cual estaba recostada en su cama abrazada a una almohada.  
—Sí, lo estoy—contestó dejándose hacer por su hermano—. Estaba pensando en que Margot debió sentirse así o peor cuando no quedó en Slytherin y su papá se enojó con ella, sé que no quería regresar a su casa.   
—No puedo culparla, además, Mason no le haría las cosas más fáciles—llegó a sentirse mal por la amiguita de su hermana. Margot era una niña muy agradable y agradecía que fuese amiga de Mischa, ambas parecían compaginar muy bien— ¿No te gustaría invitarle en algunas otras vacaciones?  
— ¿Si podemos? —Preguntó sonriendo emocionada—A ella le gustara mucho, eso espero.  
—Seguramente sí. Se lo diré al tío Robertas para que sea así, tal vez en el verano pueda quedarse unas semanas. 

Mischa abrazó a su hermano feliz de escuchar aquella propuesta, le gustaba mucho la idea de que Margot se quedara en su casa, a pesar de que se conocían desde más pequeñas, fue en esos primeros meses de Hogwarts que se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Por otro lado a Hannibal le gustaba ver a su hermanita tan feliz.   
…

Acabadas las semanas de vacaciones, los estudiantes que se habían ido por navidad regresaron al castillo para seguir con sus estudios. Mischa le contó a Margot lo ocurrido en las breves vacaciones y la propuesta de que fuera a su casa durante el verano, Verger parecía muy contenta con la idea y esperaba que a su padre le diera igual su presencia en casa y la dejara ir, no sería difícil. También la rubia se había propuesto a algo y era el hecho de que si había quedado en Ravenclaw era porque sus ansias de conocimientos eran reconocidas para aquella casa, entonces demostraría que lo valía y se dedicó a sus estudios con gran intensidad.  
Pero Mischa no era la única predispuesta a ser la mejor de la clase, su determinación le había acarreado una rival y esa era Clarice Starling. Aquella pelirroja era de la casa de Gryffindor, la conocía bien y aunque no solían tratarse mucho, su curiosa rivalidad les permitió un mayor acercamiento y a pesar de todo, ambas llegaban a llevarse muy bien. 

—Debo admitir que eres muy buena en las clases de vuelo ¿no has pensado en que podrías unirte al equipo de quidditch el otro año? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras caminaba junto a Lecter y Verger hacia la clase de Transformaciones.   
—No, no lo había pensado en realidad—negó un poco sorprendida de aquella propuesta—Creí que no escogían jugadores muy jóvenes en los equipos.  
—Eso depende mucho del talento y eres buena, aunque no tanto como yo—bromeó haciendo a la rubia reír—Yo si lo intentaré, aunque los miembros que hay en Gryffindor son muy buenos.  
—Y debemos admitir que tienen un buen guardián—agregó Margot deteniéndose frente al salón de clases ya que debían esperar por la profesora.  
—Will es increíble como guardián—comentó Clarice con cierto entusiasmo—. Según leí, Gryffindor no había tenido un guardián tan joven en los últimos diez años, suelen seleccionar de quinto o sexto para ese puesto.   
—Pues si es bueno, pero no es la gran cosa.

Mischa infló ligeramente las mejillas, había algo de ese chico que no le gustaba mucho, aunque tal vez se debía más al hecho que parecía no congeniar muy bien con su hermano mayor. Margot y Clarice solo dejaron salir una ligera risa y se encogieron de hombros, igual no siguieron con el tema ya que McGonagall había llegado al salón y les ordenó entrar para comenzar la clase.  
…

La primavera solo dio paso a días muy lluviosos y algo fríos, pero el clima no solía ser un impedimento para los juegos de quidditch y actualmente Gryffindor iba a la cabeza, seguido de Ravenclaw, luego Slytherin y por ultimo Hufflepuff. La menor de los hermanos Lecter, que no se perdía ninguno de los partidos, consideraba que el buscador de su casa era demasiado lento y despistado, la snitch le había pasado muchas veces por el lado y no había sido capaz de atraparla y debido a eso su equipo iba en segundo lugar.   
Aunque, que estuviera tan pendiente de analizar y estudiar bien los partidos de aquel deporte mágico, no le distraía de sus estudios ni de su competencia con Clarice por ser la mejor, porque si Ravenclaw no ganaba la copa de quidditch, al menos podría ganar la copa de la casa al final del años escolar. Y de ese modo, el verano llegó trayendo consigo los exámenes de fin de año. 

—Sentí el examen de Encantamientos muy sencillo —decía Mischa muy satisfecha con sus resultados, hasta ahora le había ido muy bien.  
—Pues fue mejor que el examen de Historia de la magia, ¿por qué es importante saber sobre la invención de los calderos de auto-agitación? —Se quejó Brian sintiendo que no podría soportar la idea de volver a esa clase el año siguiente.   
— ¿Cómo haces para no dormirte durante las clases, Mischa? —Preguntó Jimmy sorprendido de semejante logro.  
—A decir verdad tuve que estudiar por mi cuenta, mi hermano también me ayudo—contestó riendo algo apenada, porque como todos, había caído dormida más de una clase como casi todos los alumnos que asistían a la clase del profesor Binns, el fantasma—. Por más que intente prestar atención era muy difícil soportar más de diez minutos.  
— ¿Diez? No logro escucharlo ni cinco minutos—la mayoría se rio por el comentario de Brian— ¿Qué exámenes nos faltan aún?   
—Solo Transformaciones y Pociones—contestó Verger provocando que sus compañeros hicieran una especie de queja—, estoy segura que Transformaciones será más sencillo.  
—Pues de seguro la profesora McGonagall no nos hará sufrir tanto como el profesor Snape—agregó Price a lo que todos emitieron un suspiro de frustración, tal vez esa materia no era la mejor para ninguno de los cuatro.   
…

—Fue horrible, estuve a punto de equivocarme con la poción del olvido —le contaba a su hermano mayor, al menos ya ese era el último examen y no tenía que preocuparse de nada más.   
—Lo bueno es que recordaste la cantidad exacta —intentó animarle Hannibal pasando una mano por sus cabellos.— Pociones no es tan difícil, solo tienes que concentrarte mucho.  
—Para ti es sencillo porque eres muy bueno, Hannibal—le repuso Chiyoh. — Pociones es la materia en la que más destacas, Snape te adora en secreto.  
—Eso no es cierto—negó aunque en parte sabía que si era cierto. Estaba por decir algo cuando vio pasar a Will Graham en compañía de una chica y un chico de Gryffindor que solían estar con él, parecía bastante molesto y sus dos amigos se esforzaban en animarle.  
—Parece que a alguien le fue muy mal en el examen de Pociones —comentó Chiyoh casi divertida aunque se abstuvo de cualquier otro comentario debido al rubio —, pero no lo culpo, la poción de confusión es muy difícil.   
—Si Will aspira a ser Auror debería esforzarse más en la clase de Pociones. —El mayor de los Lecter suspiro y decidió seguir su camino junto a su hermana y Chiyoh. — ¿Cómo vas con tu competencia con Clarice?— Decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.  
—Creo que llevamos un empate—contestó dejando salir una leve risita, Hannibal sonrió y solo continuaron su camino al Gran comedor donde se separaron para ir a cenar.  
…  
El último día de clases llegó y todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran Comedor. El director dio su discurso de fin de año escolar y anunció la casa ganadora que resultó ser Ravenclaw. Tal vez no habían ganado la copa de quidditch –la cual ganó Gryffindor-, pero aquello sí que había hecho muy felices a todos los alumnos de la casa de Rodena. Mischa celebraba con sus amigos aquella victoria, a ella le habían dado mucho de los puntos que se habían ganado así que se sentía orgullosa. Hannibal desde su mesa le contemplaba, le gustaba verla tan feliz con sus amigos y compañeros, el segundo lugar no estaba mal si su hermanita estaba tan contenta. De esta manera comenzaron las vacaciones de verano.  
Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este capítulo me quedo más corto que los primeros, pero esto es algo que me pasa casi siempre. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez haga un gigante salto de tiempo en el siguiente capítulo, estos primeros eran más que nada una introducción o no sé cómo llamarlo jajaja. Nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha quedado bien largo, esto es raro para mí (¿?) Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, que lo siento más como una introducción de personajes, pero en fin. En serio espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo, no creo que el siguiente sea igual de largo, advierto que dar saltos de tiempo así que estén al pendiente. Como dije al inicio, me esforzare por mantener a los personajes como son, solo cambiaré lo estrictamente necesario. Nos leemos :D


End file.
